The present invention relates to a tethered football with resilient end caps. In the prior art, tethered projectiles including footballs are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,599 to Dolan, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,133 to Civita PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,536 to Franklin PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,241 to Collins PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,338 to May.
Dolan, Jr. teaches a football having wings attached thereto and a tether attached to the wings. The present invention differs from the teachings of Dolan, Jr. as contemplating a football having resilient ends and with a tether attached through one of the resilient ends.
Civita teaches a ball retrieving apparatus consisting of a foamed football having a tether attached at one end by a ring and a clip and attachable to the user at the other end through a wrist strap. The present invention differs from the teachings of Civita as contemplating a football having a solid body with foam ends and with the tether extending through one of the foamed ends to be attached within the football without any metal clips or rings that could injure the user.
Franklin teaches a lifesaving device consisting of a floatable member generally shaped like a football and having a cord of resilient material about which a length of synthetic thermoplastic material rope has been wound. A tether extends through the water floatable member and is attached with large knots at each end. The present invention differs from the teachings of Franklin as contemplating a lightweight football having a hollow body with resilient ends and including a tether extending through one of the resilient ends.
Collins teaches an elastic cord-attached returning soccer ball. Collins fails to appreciate the dangers involved in throwing a projectile that has sharp tips. The present invention solves this problem by rendering the tips resilient.
May teaches a football practice aid consisting of an elongated tether attached at one end to a football and at another end to a pole. The present invention differs from the teachings of May as contemplating a football having a hollow interior and resilient end caps, one of which has a tether extending therethrough.